Field Trip Fun
by Cricket1106
Summary: What happens when Aria tags along on a field trip chaperoned by Mr. Fitz? This is just a ton of pointless fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is just going to be something short, only a few chapters. This idea came to me the other day and I really wanted to write it. I hope you enjoy and please review. I apologize for any typos. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

Ezra Fitz sat quietly at his small desk at the front of his classroom waiting patiently for the last few students to hand in their respective tests. He had long since finished grading the stack of papers that currently occupied his desk and after several seconds of fiddling with a black ink pen, he was out of things to occupy his attention.

He dropped the pen from his grasp and let his eyes roam the classroom. As he did so he noticed a tall boy in the back of the classroom aiming a spit ball at one of his fellow students and after moving his gaze the slightest bit he caught Hanna Marin in the midst of sending a text message, that by the look on her face must've contained some interesting material. Before he knew it his dark blue orbs landed on Aria's familiar figure. He sucked in a deep breath as he took in the sight of his girl.

The two of them, despite their enormously odd predicament, had been together for nearly eight months and were still going strong. Ezra never imagined he would be in love with one of his students, but then again who ever thinks of such things. Aria was everything he ever wanted in a woman; she was smart, funny, talented, strong-willed, kind-hearted, gentle, and the most beautiful person he had ever met. And their love for one another only grew with each passing day.

A small smile formed on his lips when he realized that she was staring back at him. A much larger grin was showing on her face and he let out a soft chuckle. He didn't want to appear to be staring so he reluctantly shifted his eyes elsewhere. Just seconds later he glanced at the wall clock and noticed that there were only two minutes remaining for the hour long class period.

He stood up slowly from his seat and moved around to the front of his desk. "I hope you all have turned in your tests." He sighed. "Oh and before you go I want to remind all of you going on the weekend field trip to meet in the front of the school tomorrow at 7 A.M sharp. The bus is pulling out at 7:15 with or without you."

Ezra had decided a few months back to take a group of his students to a Pennsylvania literary museum and to see a theatrical version of "To Kill a Mockingbird" that a college four hours away was putting on. He had quickly gotten the okay from the principal and after gathering a female chaperone, Ms. Welsh had willingly volunteered herself of course, the trip was set.

When he received a series of nods from several students he decided to continue. "I can't wait to see all of your bright, smiling faces in the morning-"

Before he could say another word the familiar sound of the school bell interrupted him. "You are all dismissed." Truth be told he could care less about seeing twelve complaining teenagers for an entire weekend. But he couldn't wait to see the thirteenth.

Aria was taking part in the trip and even though it was a school excursion he was still excited to see her for an entire weekend.

As the kids piled rapidly out of the room, Ezra turned his back to the students' desks and lifted his brown messenger bag over his left shoulder. He wasn't all that surprised when a familiar voice got his attention. The sound was enough to cause him to quickly turn around.

"Hey." Aria spoke softly.

"Hey yourself." He answered with a subtle smirk.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to make it to your place tonight. Mom is insisting we have dinner as a family." Aria rolled her eyes as she attempted to mimic her mother's words. "And then I've got to finish packing for this weekend long trip you're taking us on." Aria laughed. "Which, for the record I am most definitely looking forward to."

Ezra took a moment to take a glance at his classroom door and was surprised to see that it was already secured shut. He then moved his gaze to the large window on the opposite side of the room where the blinds were already closed. A large smile appeared on his face as he moved closer to Aria and brought her into his embrace. "You closed the door? And the blinds too?"

"Of course. I couldn't risk someone barging in. I know Ms. Welsh has a habit of doing that." Aria answered as she let her head fall against Ezra's chest.

"So no dinner and a movie?" Ezra frowned.

"I'm afraid not. But at least I get to see your face bright and early."

"True, I can't wait. But just a heads up, don't expect my hair to be perfectly fixed in the morning. It tends not to want to cooperate with me on the weekends, especially at seven in the morning. "

Aria moved her head to face Ezra and let a laugh escape her lips. "Ah yes. It turns into a black mess. But I love it anyway."

Ezra smirked as he placed a gentle kiss to Aria's forehead. "Hmm. That's a good thing because I love you."

Aria pulled out of Ezra's embrace when she was interrupted by the beeping of her cell phone. She quickly pulled it out only to notice that she had received a call from Hanna. "Crap. I've got to go. I promised the girls I would meet them at the café after school. They wanted to talk about something."

When she noticed another frown appear on Ezra's face she quickly let her lips meet his in a soft kiss. "I love you too by the way."

Ezra nodded. "I know. Now get out of here you goof." He slowly let go of her hand and watched as she exited the classroom, not before turning to give him one last smile. Yes, it was a fact that Ezra Fitz could not wait for this field trip to take place.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

What felt like years' passing by was in reality only mere hours doing so, long hours none the less. Hours that neither Aria nor Ezra could manage to fall into a peaceful slumber, both looking forward to the upcoming adventure that the current weekend was sure to possess.

At 6; 45 on the dot, Ezra pulled his grey sedan into the parking lot of Rosewood High School, an action he did on a daily basis. He quickly spotted the large white charter bus parked in the corner of the parking lot, and that aside from his car it was the only vehicle sitting in the lot. He wasn't the least bit surprised that not a single student had shown up yet. They were teenagers after all.

He put the car in park and grabbed the cup of to-go coffee out of the center cup holder, quickly bringing the steaming liquid to his lips and taking a sip, letting the sounds of the radio fill his ears.

Four minutes hadn't passed when he noticed a familiar navy blue vehicle pull in next to him. A smile appeared on his face when Aria stepped out of the car carrying her large black purse in one hand and a protein bar in the other. Ezra took this moment to step out of his own car and greet her with a grin.

"Morning." He said as he greeted her with a soft kiss to the temple, careful to make sure that no one had since driven up.

"Morning babe."

"I got you a little something." He replied stepping away from her and sticking his head back into his car for a single moment.

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

He reappeared as she finished her question and stuck his gift out to her with a smile. "I had a feeling you'd show up a smidge early since this'll be just about the only time we will be able to carry out a meaningful conversation, so I ordered you a coffee too. He gestured for her to take the hot paper cup and she gladly accepted. Aria immediately took a sip and the look on her face told Ezra everything he needed to know. "Mmm. Caramel Latte, my favorite."

He grinned. "I know."

"You know me too well."

"That I do. " He answered as he let his eyes stare deep into hers. They were engrossed in that moment. It was just the two of them without a single care in the world. But as always happens the moment couldn't last long enough. The couple was broken from their trance by the sound of a group of cars making their way into the parking lot. Aria quickly spotted Spencer's white SUV and turned to cross the parking lot. But his voice stopped her.

"Aria." He spoke to where he was sure only she could hear.

"Yeah?"

"I won't get to tell you again this weekend." He closed the gap between the two and bent his head close to her right ear. "But I love you,"

Aria smiled and her face lit up. "I love you too." She whispered almost inaudibly but she knew he could hear. As she attempted for a second time to cross the small parking lot to Spencer's car, she heard him yell behind her. 'Miss Montgomery, don't forget what I said."

Aria smiled to herself. "I won't." She replied quickly. This was going to be one long weekend. A long weekend filled with concealed glances, lots of eye communication, and if they were lucky maybe a stolen kiss or two. Only if they were lucky.

By the time Aria was able to keep her attention away from Ezra long enough to walk the short distance to Spencer's car, Hanna and Emily were gathered next to it as well. Needless to say the previous glance she had given Ezra hadn't gone unnoticed by her friends.

"Uhhum." Hanna cleared her throat rather loudly. "Could you please stop staring at the man for two seconds?" She let a heavy laugh escape her lips. "We get it. The two of you are adorable but it makes the rest of us feel just a little bit jealous."

"Shut up, Hanna." Aria laughed as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Wait a minute." Spencer interrupted with a furrowed brow as she pointed a finger at the cup that sat in Aria's hands. "I know you Aria Montgomery. You do not make early morning coffee runs." Spencer shifted her gaze to her English teacher. "And considering that Mr. Fitz is holding a cup very similar to the one that is sitting in your hands, I'm guessing he brought that for you."

Aria glanced over at Ezra for a split second before nodding in reply. "He surprised me with it this morning."

"You guys are just too much." Hanna shook her head.

Emily chuckled. "Let me guess. He got you a Caramel Latte?"

Again Aria simply nodded.

"Damn." Hanna spoke after a second of silence. "Maybe I should find me a hot old man."

"Shut up, Hanna." Aria managed to spit out between giggles. "And keep your voice down." She paused. "By the way, he is definitely not an old man. "

"Whatever you say, Aria." Hanna scoffed. "You do know him better than the three of us."

The girls spent the next few minutes chatting rampantly about this, that, and everything. Conversation started with talk about the previous night's activities and it quickly shifted to confusion about a recent text from "A" that is until Mr. Fitz cleared his throat and announced that it was time to board the bus. The girls quickly stopped what they were doing, gathered their belongings, and walked the short distance to the bus.

Ezra stood at the entrance of the bus with a clipboard in hand. As each student passed by and stepped onto the bus he used a black ink pen to check their names off his list. After letting a few of the kids find their seats on the bus, he looked up to see Aria. He gave her a small nod and a bright smile appeared on his face.

"Hello Miss Montgomery. It's nice to see you this morning."

"Hi. Mr. Fitz." Aria smiled while trying to transfer her purse to the opposite shoulder. Aria took a quick look at his dark blue eyes before stepping onto the large bus. Ezra's eyes followed her up the small set of stairs and it wasn't until Hanna cleared her throat that he realized he needed to turn his eyes elsewhere.

"Hi. Miss Marin."

"Mr. Fitz." She greeted with a smile. "Where's my coffee?"

Ezra quickly looked up from his clipboard and answered with a confused stare. "Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing." Hanna said turning away and following her friend onto the bus.

"Hmm." Ezra sighed shaking his head back and forth as he took note of the remaining kids in line. Just over two minutes passed by before the rest of the kids were able to get situated on the bus. Ezra finished jotting down the necessary information on his clipboard and stepped onto the bus. He let his eyes roam the bus, mentally counting the number of students on the bus,

"Get yourselves comfortable. We have quite a long ride ahead of us." Ezra spoke as he carefully sat his belongings in a front row seat directly across from the seat occupied by Ms. Welsh.

When Ezra finally got situated in the hard leather bus chair he turned his body ever so slightly in an attempt to sneak a peek at Aria. He quickly noted that she was seated next to Hanna and across from Emily and Spencer. She caught his eye and sent him a knowing smile before pulling out her cell phone and sitting it in her lap. A second later he moved his attention away from her and pulled his own flip phone out of the pocket of his jeans. He flipped it open and scrolled down his contact list until he found Aria's familiar number.

"I wish you were up here with me. I miss you already." He quickly typed before letting his finger press the send button.

Not a minute passed before his phone vibrated in his lap. "I wish I was too. And, I'm only a few feet away." He read silently.

"I know maybe this trip wasn't such a good idea. I'd rather be hanging out at my place."

Aria smiled when she read the words he wrote and quickly formulated a reply. "We'll find a way to make this work. But, I can already tell that this is going to be quite a long bus ride."

Ezra sat his phone on the chair next to him before rummaging through his brown bag and pulling out a black iPod. He untangled the white headphones and placed them softly in his ears as he searched for a decent song to listen to. He quickly found one and a smile appeared on his face.

"I just found our song on my IPod." He let his fingers type.

"Great minds think alike. I'm listening to Happiness too."

Ezra let a light chuckle escape his lips as he listened to the lyrics of the song. Halfway through the tune he brought his coffee to his lips and took another sip. He couldn't help but smile as only one thought consumed his mind; Aria. He couldn't get her out of his mind and he knew one thing for certain. He was in store for one very long, very interesting weekend field trip.

** I hope you liked this bit of fluff. I hadn't planned on posting this today, but after tonight's episode and the preview for next week I felt we all needed a little bit of fluff. If you like the idea let me know and I will continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I re uploaded. I wasn't aware of the random typing at the bottom. **

**So how did everyone like that finale? In my opinion there wasn't near enough Ezra and how could the season end like it did for the two of them. Well I hope you like this chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

Time passed much too slowly for Aria's likeness. She sat uncomfortably alongside Hanna in the fourth row; her in the chair next to the window and Hanna sitting beside the skinny aisle. She had her coffee sitting between her legs in the seat and her left hand grasped tightly around her phone. Thirty minutes had passed since Ezra had last texted her and she was beginning to fear that he no longer felt the urge to talk to her.

The bus was filled with the chatter of students taking part in various conversations. Though there were only fifteen occupants on the bus, including the overweight balding bus driver Mr. Clarke, the small space made it sound as though the bus was filled with people. Aria stared absent mindedly outside the frame silently questioning why Ezra had stopped their conversation. It wasn't like him to just conclude their discussion so abruptly. She had sent him three messages since receiving his last text. It was a simple _I love you,_ something she never grew tired of hearing or seeing but she was growing anxious as each moment passed that the same words she had sent back hadn't netted a reply.

Aria wasn't sure how long she had been silent. But before she knew it Hanna's distinct voice brought her back to reality.

"Earth to Aria." Hanna chuckled as she poked her friend in the shoulder.

"Uh. Oh sorry. Han, what is it?"

"Oh nothing, the girls and I just noticed that you haven't spoken a single word in like..." Hanna paused to peak at her red wrist watch. "Seven minutes."

"Sorry." Aria shrugged.

"What's with the frown? You look like you just lost your puppy."

Aria lowered her gaze and took another glance at her phone before returning her attention to Hanna. "Nothing."

"Let me guess. No hot texts from a certain boyfriend." Hanna smiled. This earned an immediate eye roll from Aria.

"Shut up Hanna. But if you must know, I've got nothing for thirty minutes."

Hanna turned her gaze straight ahead and snickered when she caught sight of her English teacher's chair. She quickly shifted her attention back to Aria and lowered her voice. "That's probably because your man is cutting some logs a few seats in front of us."

"Excuse me?"

"He's asleep Aria. He's passed out. Take a look for yourself. Why don't you?"

Aria furrowed her brow in confusion as she raised herself in her seat. She stood up just enough to where she was able to visibly see over the chairs in front of her and her eyes quickly fell on Ezra's seat. Sure enough the only thing she could see was the messy black hair atop his perfectly shaped head leaning gently against the window beside him. After successfully drowning out the voices of her peers she was even able to vaguely hear the snores Hanna had been speaking of.

It wasn't until Hanna nudged her in the side that Aria realized she had been staring far too long in Ezra's direction, she finally managed to snap out of her trance and fall back into her seat with a slight smirk.

"Does he do that all the time?" Hanna interrupted after noticing the look plastered on Aria's face.

"Does he do what?"

"Fall asleep and interrupt your coffee and cartoons with his snores."

Aria chuckled and attempted to take another sip of her coffee in mid laugh. "Sometimes, but I think it's cute."

"You would." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aria answered letting a slight laugh escape her lips.

"It means" Hanna chuckled. 'That if I had a man like you've got I'd think everything he did was cute too."

"Oh I see." Aria laughed. Her giggles came to a close when her eyes caught sight of Ezra's sleeping form once again. It was times like these when she wished more than anything that she could be alongside him, that their relationship was legal and that the two of them could be together without anyone batting an eye. Of course until she was older it was all wishful thinking, but Aria continued to hold out hope that in the future, no matter how long that may be, she and Ezra would be able to experience the outside world together.

Aria had somehow fallen into a second reverie with the thoughts of Ezra and their future consuming her every thought. This time, however, it wasn't Hanna's prodding that disturbed her but rather the sound of Ms. Welsh's familiar voice. Aria attempted to shake away the thoughts of Ezra and focus on the words Ms. Welsh was speaking, but to no avail. She couldn't let her mind focus. However Ms. Welsh did continue to speak.

"We are about an hour away from our destination. Mr. Clarke here has so kindly agreed to stop for a moment so if anyone needs a bathroom break now's your chance. Go or forever hold your pee." Ms. Welsh erupted into hysterics after finishing her statement. "You get it? Hold your pee."

In the nearly three hours since the bus had left Rosewood High's school parking lot the bus had never been quieter than it was in that moment. The only noise that could be heard was the continuing laughter of the chubby brunette that sat across from Mr. Fitz. Finally after a prolonged, awkward pause Spencer was brave enough to speak up.

"We get it Ms. Welsh. But the fact that you find it funny is worthy of more laughs than your supposed joke. Can we get off the bus now?"

A few of the students chuckled at Spencer's response and stood from their seats in anticipation. Ms. Welsh's laughter came to an abrupt halt and she looked defeated. "Oh. Yes, of course. You all may go."

Aria watched from her seat as kids piled out of the bus from behind her. She quickly noticed Emily and Spencer following a group of boys and Hanna waiting patiently for a kid to go in front of her so she could get off the bus.

"You coming Aria?" Hanna turned her back to the aisle and came face to face with her friend for a moment.

"No. I'm fine. Go ahead."

"If you say so." Hanna nodded and made her way to the front of the bus before disappearing down the steps.

Aria took this moment to stand from the seat she had been sitting in. Her body had occupied the same chair for the past several hours and her legs were beginning to cramp as a result. As she looked over the countless bus seats she soon realized that aside from a sleeping Ezra, she was the only one who hadn't bothered to venture off into the nearby gas station.

She quickly grabbed her phone from her left hand and unlocked it. She soon found Ezra's familiar number and after pressing the dial button let the sound of ringing fill her ears. She had to wake him up somehow. She sat back down and cocked her head just enough so that she was able to clearly see Ezra.

Three rings were heard before Ezra actually picked up the phone. But when he did it brought a bright smile to Aria's face. She had succeeded.

"H-hello." Ezra's weary voice sounded through the phone.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Oh hey babe." Ezra whispered when he realized that is was Aria speaking.

"You were out like a light." Aria chuckled. "Turn around."

Ezra did as she asked and it was then that he realized the two of them were alone. Ezra grinned when he spotted Aria and motioned for her to join him. Aria hesitantly made her way to where Ezra was seated and cautiously let herself fall into the chair next to him.

"I'm sorry." Ezra finally spoke after a few brief moments of silence.

"About what?" Aria furrowed her brow in confusion.

"You probably think I didn't want to talk to you anymore. In fact." He took a moment to read the messages she had sent him earlier in the day. "I'm just now getting these."

"No I didn't think that." Aria paused. "Okay maybe I did. But Hanna was quick to inform me that you were passed out up here. She said you were snoring pretty heavily."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but you looked so peaceful. There was no way anyone was willing to wake you."

"You're so kind. Where are we?" He answered as he snuck a glance out of the window beside him. "

"The middle of nowhere."

"I'm aware of that." He replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ms. Welsh says we are about an hour away from wherever it is we are going. That was before she failed miserably at telling a joke."

"And let me guess. You all laughed at her?" When Aria responded with a sheepish nod, Ezra's smile grew as he continued to listen to Aria's every word. As she continued to speak he stared lovingly into her dark brown eyes. He continued to try to reason with himself. How had he landed such a wonderful girl? He couldn't begin to understand, but he was thanking his lucky stars. He knew one thing for certain: he would do anything in his power to make Aria a part of his future.

He continued to admire her for several seconds until the look on Aria's face caused him a bit of confusion. "What is it?" He finally managed to ask.

"I've got to get back to my seat. Mr. Clarke, Ms. Welsh, and a few students are heading this way."

Ezra frowned. "I wish there was some way you could stay here."

"Me too. But I am fairly certain that wouldn't go over well. "

Ezra nodded. "You're right. You better go. I love you."

"You too." Aria smiled before standing up, turning on her heels, and heading back to her seat. She made it back just in time. Not ten seconds after she was seated Ms. Welsh's large figure appeared on the bus and Mr. Clarke trailed closely behind.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

As promised, the bus pulled into a hotel parking lot just over an hour later. The kids impatiently gathered their belongings and scattered off the bus en route for the hotel lobby. They filled the couches and chairs as they waited for Mr. Fitz to bring room keys and give room assignments for the night. After talking with a Hispanic gentleman behind the hotel desk for nearly ten minutes, Ezra finally reappeared with a set of keys and his clipboard in hand.

He began reading off a list of names from a sheet of paper and issuing keys to each group. "Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer you all are together in room 211. I wasn't able to get five rooms side by side."

"No chaperone?" Emily asked with a laugh.

Ezra looked up from his notes and met her glance. "No, I'm pretty sure I can trust the four of you.

"Of course you can, Mr. Fitz. " Hanna spoke with a nod. Ezra quickly spotted Aria and reached his hand out to give her the key. When their hands touched it was as if a jolt of electricity had gone through both of their bodies.

"Okay I think that covers all of you." Ezra began to speak. He briefly took a glance at his watch before meeting the eyes of his students. "It's only 11: 23. We're not scheduled to go to the museum until around four. Then we will go straight from there to the play. So that gives you about three and a half hours to do as you please. Just don't get into any trouble." He was met with a series of nods. "You're free to go."

He watched as the kids turned and made a quick dash for the elevator. Ezra put away his clipboard and pulled out his phone. He typed a quick message to Aria and pressed send.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

Minutes later Aria followed her three friends off the second floor elevator. As far as she knew they were the only group with a second floor hotel room, the rest of the rooms were on the fourth floor. They finally stopped in front of their assigned door and waited patiently for Aria to open the door. Aria's thoughts were elsewhere. She heard a familiar vibration from her pocket and went to retrieve her phone handing the key to Emily.

"You open it Em. I want to take a look at this."

"Um okay." Emily responded with a nod.

Aria quickly pulled her phone and unlocked it all in one motion, eager to read the message she had received. To know surprise it was from Ezra and when she read it a wide grin was covered her face. _"Just thought I'd let you know that I'll be in room 210. It looks like we'll be neighbors for the night." _

Hanna was the first to speak when she noticed the look plastered on Aria's face. "Oh geez. What did hot stuff have to say this time?"

"None of your business." Aria rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh please."

"He's got the key to room 210. "

Hanna laughed loudly and the other girls soon joined in. "Well this is sure to be one interesting night. "

**Chapter two is complete! I hope you all enjoy it. I thought we all needed some more fluff after last night. This chapter wasn't quite what I had in mind but it worked itself out decently. I do have something in store for next chapter that I hope you all will like. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the delay in updates. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do next and I seriously had no time to write until today. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. **

Aria was silent as she followed the girls into their assigned hotel room. The sound of Hanna's laughter was still very evident as it filled the space. Aria didn't bother to say anything, deciding rather to drop her belongings in a pile by the window and let herself fall into the navy recliner that occupied the corner of the wall. She quickly found the side lever and propped her feet up as soon as the recliner allowed. Her eyes quickly began to survey the small room that would be theirs for the night.

Spencer was already in the midst of hanging her shirts in the minuscule closet, if the space was even big enough to be classified as one, while Emily was too busy making claims to which bed would be hers for the night. But it was Hanna's freakishly peculiar look that caused Aria to stare.

"Han, is something wrong?" Aria furrowed her brow.

Hanna simply shook her head before turning and revealing what it was that had caught her attention. "You said Fitz had the key to 210?" Hanna smiled mischievously. Aria could only shake her head.

"Well it looks like our rooms are connected. Isn't that great Aria?" Hanna questioned, turning her attention to Aria she immediately spotted a slight blush form on Aria's cheeks. "So I take it you'll be rooming with the teacher?" Hanna laughed loudly.

"You're just dying to have that queen size bed to yourself aren't you Hanna?" Spencer laughed.

Hanna nodded in affirmation. "Duh." Hanna scoffed. "And when I discovered this I was pretty sure I'd get it." She motioned to the large brown door that separated their hotel room from Ezra's. Aria rolled her eyes and watched as Hanna let herself fall onto the bed. It was at that moment that she heard the familiar tone of her phone echoing in her ear. She quickly picked it up, unlocked it, and let her eyes read the words that were written.

_Oh and just so you know. It's just me in room 210 tonight. The Baker twins didn't show up. Something about a funereal Blake and Ben had to go to. So if you want to join me…-EF_

Aria smirked to herself as she read the words a second time before letting her fingers type a reply.

_Hmm. We'll see._

"What's got you grinning?" Spencer asked curiously. "Oh wait, don't bother I'm sure we already know."

"Yeah." Hanna spoke in a muffled voice with her head face down in a bright white pillow. "Dark hair, blue eyes, super-hot." Hanna paused. "You know on second thought, Aria why don't you take the bed here and I'll take Mr. Fitz?"

"You wish."

"So what did the hot text say this time?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah Aria, What did Mr. Fitz have to say?" Emily questioned.

'None of your business guys."

Hanna took this moment to sit up against the headboard and snicker. "Let me guess. He said that he isn't chaperoning anyone in that room of his and he hopes you'll join him for the night."

Spencer and Emily erupted in a chorus of laughs while Aria on the other hand stared open-mouthed at her best friend. "H-how'd you know that?"

"Just a lucky guess."

"So that's really what he said?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Something like that." Aria rolled her eyes and fell back into the seat.

"Wow, this is going to get interesting. Good thing your mom didn't volunteer to chaperone this trip."

Aria nodded. Emily was right. It was a good thing. Had Ella actually took part in the trip, there would have been no plausible way for Ezra and Aria to spend a single second alone together. That would have been appalling. It was hard enough without her there; Aria could only imagine the complications that would arise if her mother were to be there.

Silence filled the room. It was a rare moment when not a single one of them had a word to say. But this was one of those times. The quietness in the air had nearly gotten the better of Aria as she let a yawn escape her lips and her head gently dropped onto the side of the chair. She hadn't slept the entire four hours that they had been on the bus. Other things had occupied her mind.

The ten minutes of calmness was all too soon interrupted by the sound of Hanna hastily standing up from her spot on the bed. "That's it girls. We only have a few hours to kill and I for one am not spending my time cooped up in this tiny hotel room. Anyone up for a swim?" Hanna moved to the opposite side of the room and began searching through her suitcase. Moments later she pulled out the bathing suit she had packed the day before. "There's an indoor pool on the first floor."

"Sounds good to me." Spencer replied as she made her way to her own duffle bag.

"As if I don't already swim enough, why not?" Emily laughed.

"What about you, Aria?" Hanna glanced at her best friend. "Are you going to come with us or you going to get a head start at sneaking into Fitz's hotel room?"

Aria sat up in her seat and stretched her arms out in front of her before taking a moment to stand up. "I think I'll go for a swim, Hanna." Aria replied as she watched her friend disappear into the bathroom. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I don't need any practice sneaking anywhere."

PLLPLLPLLPLL

Thirty minutes passed before the girls finally ventured down to the hotel swimming pool. It was only moments before bags were sat atop a side table, towels were put away, and shoes were discarded. It didn't take long for the girls to realize that they were not alone in the room. The three boy who were taking part in the field trip: Carter, Jack, and Mason appeared to be in the middle of some odd looking game.

Aria curiously watched for a few moments but Hanna's voice quickly brought her back to reality. "Are you going to join us in the pool?"

Aria let out a soft laugh before letting herself enter the water. 'Oh, um y-yeah."

The girls used their time in the pool to discuss anything and everything that they could think of, all silently agreeing to leave A out of any conversation. Aria watched alongside Hanna and Spencer as Emily was challenged by one of the boys, who happened to be a member of the Sharks swim team, to a race. It didn't come as a surprise when Emily beat Carter by mere inches. Emily was better than over half of the boys on the swim team and had beaten many of them on multiple occasions.

"Wow Em, that was great." Aria smiled as she congratulated her friend.

"Yeah Fields. You're pretty good for a girl." Carter replied when he was finally able to catch his breath from the race.

'Thanks." Emily answered. "I-"Emily was interrupted by the sound of the pool room door opening and footsteps entering the room.

"Don't look now Aria." Hanna whispered. 'But it looks like Mr. Fitz had the same idea we had."

Aria gasped as she turned around and locked eyes with her boyfriend. He was dressed in a white t shirt and a pair of red swim trucks. A towel was enveloped in one hand and a key card in the other. He stood completely still when he noticed Aria and Aria was unmoving as well. Only the sound of the boys behind her was audible until Hanna inched close to her and tapped her on the arm. "Damn Aria. He looks good. You sure we can't switch?"

"Shut up Hanna."

"It was worth a shot." Hanna shrugged. "Hey Mr. Fitz, are you all slept out?"

Ezra only nodded as he found a nearby table and dropped his belongings.

"You know Mr. Fitz; we don't need a chaperone at the pool." Hanna laughed. "I'm pretty sure we'll be okay."

Ezra quickly lifted his shirt over his head and discarded it onto the table. He soon stepped into the pool. "So just because I'm the teacher I can't go for a swim?" Aria gasped a little too loudly as she let her eyes take in the sight of Ezra's shirtless form.

"Oh no." Hanna laughed. "You go ahead and do whatever you want to Mr. Fitz." She spoke as he swam closer to her. "I'm sure Aria won't mind." She muttered faintly

'What was that Miss Marin?" Ezra furrowed his brow.

Hanna shook her head and let out a slight chuckle. "Nothing Mr. Fitz."

"Hmm."

Aria smiled as she continued to watch Ezra swim by her. She stood still. She didn't want anything to look out of the ordinary. She carefully pushed herself up to sit on the side of the pool and continued to let her eyes roam him.

"You look good." A familiar voice spoke softly beside her. She turned her head to see Ezra standing next to her,

"Thanks. I'm pretty sure my favorite Ezra is a shirtless one." Aria chuckled. "Did you know we would be down here?"

Ezra shook his head. "Nope. I just felt like coming for a swim since I practically slept the entire way here. I needed to do something besides sleep."

"Oh I see."

"I'm glad I found you down here though." Ezra smiled. "It was a nice surprise."

'I have to agree." Aria was silent for a moment. "So were you aware that our rooms are connected?"

Ezra looked up at her. His eyes quickly met hers and a slight grin appeared on his face. "What would you say if I told you I gave you that room for that very reason?"

Aria smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'd say I'm not surprised. Mr., Fitz," Aria whispered. "You are something else."

Ezra laughed and moved ever so slightly away from her. "I should probably move before someone gets suspicious."

"You're talking to a student Mr. Fitz. What's to be suspicious of?" Aria spoke softly and grinned.

Ezra leaned close to her for a single moment. "As if that's all you are to me." He scoffed, backed up, and swam away. Aria couldn't help watching his body move in the water. He looked damn good when he lacked a shirt and had water dripping from his tanned figure. There was no denying that. Aria couldn't quite figure out just how she had gotten so lucky. But she was thankful that she was able to call the man hers.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

The clock was now nearing two o'clock and Aria sat atop one of the beds in the hotel room directly across from the connecting door. She could hear the sounds of the shower running just a few feet away in the bathroom. Ten minutes had passed since Hanna and Emily had disappeared into the hallway in search of the nearest vending machine and Aria was currently alone with her thoughts. She had been seated in the same place for nearly fifteen minutes contemplating whether to sneak into Ezra's room. Finally she decided to go for it.

She quickly stood up, walked to the door, and began to open it when she heard Hanna's familiar voice behind her. "So you're finally sneaking off to be with the teacher? You naughty, naughty girl."

"Hanna shut up. Besides, you want that bed to yourself right?"

Hanna nodded. "Go Aria." Hanna watched as Aria disappeared into the room next door and before she was able to close the door Hanna yelled. "Be safe!"

Aria closed the door behind and let her eyes roam her new surroundings. She wasn't the least bit surprised to discover that Ezra's room looked identical to the one she had just left. It was a hotel after all. She let a small sigh escape her lips when she noticed the bathroom door was closed and the light was on. Ezra was here.

She walked over to the bed nearest the wall and attempted to seat herself, but to no avail. Before she had a chance to sit down the bathroom door opened and out walked Ezra wearing only a white towel.

"Damn you look good."

Ezra looked up and his eyes went wide. "Shit, Aria you scared me."

"Oh sorry. I thought you wanted me to join you in here." Aria laughed.

"Of course I do." He smiled and inched closer to her. "Maybe I should get dressed first."

Aria shook her head. "Damn I was looking forward to a shower but I guess you beat me too it." Aria frowned. "Oh and I like the towel. No clothes, just towel."

"Funny." He smirked.

"I'm serious." She stated matter of factly. "Oh and I take back what I said before."

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"I have a new favorite Ezra. Ezra in a towel is a slight winner over just shirtless Ezra." She laughed and leaned up to let her lips meet his. "I could definitely get used to this."

**Chapter three is complete. I hope you enjoy it, I had a tough time writing this chapter and was iffy about the ending, But I hope you are pleased with it. Please review. You guys are amazing!**


End file.
